


Norah and The Contessa: Volume 1

by GaleCrowley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, Comic Book Science, Erotica, Growth, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Magic Cock, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Porn With Plot, Possession, Smut, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Norah is a girl with a useful, but awkward superpower to make a force field from her chest. She's moved to a new town  and found a similarly gifted individual, Alyssa, who agrees to be her mentor and help Norah navigate adulthood. Unfortunately, not every one like them use those powers for good, as Norah will have to contend with the Contessa, a supervillain with mind controlling breast milk determined to make Norah one of her 'boob sluts'. Not to mention a number of other supervillains all seeking to brainwash or conquer in their own way. Thankfully for Norah, Alyssa has her back, and she'll find just as many allies as enemies in this  new town.





	1. Welcome To Town

Norah stood outside the doors to the inn and gulped.

She didn’t have high hopes that the owner would be able to help her, but she didn’t have anywhere else to go.

Summoning her courage, she raised her hand to knock on the door, but she heard shouting coming from inside.

“Ridiculous!” A woman shouted. It stood out to Norah as sounding husky and sultry, even while it was clearly angry. “You do this for free? You should be charging a fortune for a service like this!”

“I choose to do the most good for the most people,” a calm voice replied.

“People who would dump you on the street the minute it suited them!”

“You do not know that. You cannot know a person’s true nature.”

“Maybe you’re right, but I’ll bet on the oppression of the majority over the goodness of the minority every time. It’s the safe bet. You’ll see. You’re a woman in a man’s world, and they’ll throw you out like a trash the minute you have a strong opinion about something.”

“Have you been tossed aside in such a cruel manner?”

“No, but I know how men think.”

The door swung open. Norah just barely jumped out of the way.

Out of the building came a woman that seemed out of place. She had a curvy, thick body and a prominent bust, and she was clothed from head to neck in a red leather outfit. She wasn’t showing anything, but her outfit hugged her body tightly and made Norah wonder if she had the wrong hotel and was actually in the red light district.

The woman turned to glare at Norah, and Norah cowered under the gaze.

“You’re cute,” the woman said, and the way she said the word was laced with a sinister undertone that made Norah afraid. “But I’m in a bad mood, and I don’t feel like playing with you.”

The woman stomped off.

“That was weird,” Norah said. She went inside.

The hotel owner was taking a bar mop to a counter. She saw Norah and gestured for her to come inside.

“Come in, dear, come in,” she said. “What troubles you?”

“H-hi,” Norah said. “My name is Norah, and … I was told you could help me.”

“Well, that depends. What do you need help with?”

“I have this … ability,” Norah said. “And I’m not sure what to do with it. My aunt said you might be able to help me.”

“And what is this ability?”

Norah inhaled sharply. “It’s better if I show you.” She hated showing the idea of showing this to a stranger who she couldn’t know how they’d react, but showing it was a lot easier than explaining it.

She lifted it her shirt, letting her boobs out, nipples and all. Then a light emerged from her nipples and refracted, bouncing around and forming into a crystilline sphere around, marked with a hexagonal pattern. It shimmered and shined, reflective of the light.

“Interesting,” the hotel owner said. “And this comes from your boobs, I take it?”

“Yes,” Norah admitted. “My father hates it. My mom doesn’t know what to think about it. But my aunt came over to stay in town with us, and she told me about you. She said you could help.”

“And so I can. My name’s Alyssa. How do you do it?” Alyssa cupped her chin. “Does it only work when your boobs are all the way out?”

“Yeah,” Norah admitted. “I … managed to get away from Dad and practice with it a few times. Boobs have to be completely uncovered for it to work. I tried everything. Tank tops, sports tops … I even tried those weird stripper shirts that are like, just two strings that go over your nipples? Didn’t work. You know what I’m talking about?”

“I think so,” Alyssa said. “Your aunt sent you to the right place. I know exactly how to deal with this sort of thing.”

“You do?” Norah asked, her eyes filled with hope that someone understood her condition. “You can cure me?”

“Goodness, no,” Alyssa said. “Don’t talk about yourself like that, dear. That makes it sound like that’s something with you. Something that needs to be fixed.”

Alysssa walked over, cupping Norah’s chin.

“You’re not broken. You don’t need any fixing. This is perfectly natural. More than a few of the women around here have similar conditions as you do. You’re not alone.”“But then … how are you supposed to help me?”

“Why, by directing you to where you can do the most good,” Alyssa said.

“The most good,” Norah said. “Didn’t you say something like that to that other lady that was in here earlier? The one with the red leather and ...”

“Go on,” Alyssa said. “You can say it.”

“The huge rack?”

“Yes, her,” Alyssa said. She went back to the counter and polished a mug. “The Contessa.”

“The Contessa of what?”

“That’s what she calls herself. Just ‘the Contessa.’ She’s something of a supervillain.”

“A supervillain!?” Norah put her hands around her head. She wasn’t ready for a real life supervillain. “What was her beef with you?”

  
Alyssa sighed.

“The Contessa believes that women should do things for themselves,” Alyssa explained. “That we should seek our own pleasure, our own comfort, and our our way of life.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad to me,” Norah said, taking a seat at the bar. “What’s so wrong with that?”

“Nothing, by itself,” Alyssa said. “But she takes it to extremes. _Selfish_ extremes. Selfish, indulgent extremes. Sel-”

“I think I got it,” Norah said. “Doesn’t care about other people.”

“Not as such, no,” Alyssa said. She pursed her lips and stiffened up like a hound taking point. “You say you saw her?”

“Yeah?”

“Did she speak to you?”

“Yes.”

Alyssa set her mug and bar mop down.

“What did she say?”

“Uh … that was I cute, and she wanted to play with me, but she was too angry. Or something like that. I don’t remember the exact order.”

Alyssa shook her head. “Not good.”

“Why?” Norah asked. “Why is that not good?” She gasped. “She’s going to like, do a supervillain-y thing and kidnap my parents, is she?”

“No, no, that’s not her style,” Alyssa said. “But she’s going to come for you. She’ll find you, and she’ll try to convince you to join her as an henchman. Tell me you’ll say no.”

“I ...” Norah stammered. “I don’t know. I only just met her today. I only met you today. I’m not going to commit to anything from anyone just yet.”

Alyssa pursed her lips. “Disappointing, but understandable. But if you don’t join her willingly, she’ll make you.”

“How?”

“She has her ways,” Alyssa said. “But the main thing to worry about is her breast milk.”

“Her … breast milk,” Norah repeated in disbelief.”

“I know it sounds silly, but don’t underestimate it. It will hypnotize you and control you. It will turn you into a mindless, slobbering horny slut if you drink so much as a drop.”

“Yikes,” Norah said. “Her milk can really do that?”

“Yes. That’s why she was here. She found out, somehow, that I have a similar ability. I also have special milk, but mine heals wounds – and I give it to those who need it freely. That’s why she was so upset with me. I suppose she also hoped to get me to join her, but I would never. Not with someone so … id-driven.”

“But wait, wouldn’t she have to be lactating for that to work? Wouldn’t you?”

“Oh, trust me, that’s not a problem. Not for busters like us.”

Norah blinked. “Please tell me that’s not the offical name for people like us.”

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders. “Sorry. I didn’t come up with it. But we should prepare.”

“Prepare? For what?”

“Contessa will likely come for you soon,” Alyssa said. “I would prefer to be ready when she does. Are you willing to start your training?”

Alyssa looked at Norah with a serious stare.

“Are you willing to be my apprentice, and learn how to harness your power for good?”

Norah looked back at her, considering her options.

“I am,” Norah said at last. “At least for the night.”

“Good. I’m sure you’ve had a long trip here.” Alyssa wrapped her arm around Norah’s shoulders. “I’ll let you have one of my rooms until we can set you up with something more permanent.”

As they went up the stairs, Norah noticed how attractive Alyssa was. She looked good for someone her age. Her silver hair complimented her face well, her top did little to hide her impressive bust.

Norah caught herself staring and slapped herself to get out of it.

Alyssa heard the sound Norah’s hand when it landed on her cheek and checked if she was okay.

“I’m fine,” Norah lied. “Just a fly.”

“Here you are,” Alyssa said, opening the door to the room.

“Wow,” Norah was amazed at the thing. The bed was queen sized, there was a bathroom with both a tub and shower and even a spacious closet. “And this is one of your hotel rooms?”

“Only the best for my guests,” Alyssa said. “Make yourself comfortable.”

“I will!” Norah jumped onto the bed. “And I’ll start by taking a long, long nap.”

“You do that, dear. Oh, here’s your key.” Alyssa placed the key on the nightstand, then locked the door behind her as she left the room.

Norah laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Her mind’s eye was filled with the thought of seeing Alyssa’s breasts sway seductively against her suspenders.

Norah popped her eyes open. She just met this woman. She didn’t want to be thinking about her sexually like that. Not to mention that that she was like a hundred years old, while Norah was just barely into her twenties.

More unwelcome thoughts greeted her whenever she closed her eyes – thoughts about Alyssa’s chest, her lips, her eyes – what it might feel like to kiss, how it would feel to have Alyssa look at her with those stunning eyes with love and lust behind them, an intimate affection reserved for her, not just the general sympathy she got today.

  
Realizing she wasn’t going to get over these conflicting feelings anytime soon, Norah let her eyes rest and tried to go to sleep anyway.

She dreamed of getting together with Alyssa, only it wasn't Alyssa. It was a younger, more youthful version of her, one who had blonde hair, not silver, and whose impressive rack hadn’t fully formed yet, only providing enough of a curve to the sweater she was wearing to show she was feminine. But they didn’t have sex, they went to a park, got ice cream, got onto a ferris wheel, and other cute things that couples do on dates. It would have all been adorable if it wasn’t also a little unnerving to Norah at the same time that she could fall for someone so quickly.

Her dreams were interrupted by a soft clink.

She opened her eyes, her brain foggy from switching from dream-vision to reality-vision so quickly. But what she saw alerted her and made her brain turn on its alarm bells.

Contessa was in the room with her. The clink came from Contessa inspecting the key on the dresser before placing it back down, and she went to go inspect another part of the room.

Norah didn’t know whether to keep quiet to avoid drawing her attention or shout and hope Alyssa heard her.

She decided to stick with quiet. Her eyes followed the Contessa as she went through the room, picking up various things and inspecting them before putting them back down. It also let Norah notice that while she may have a thing with her milk, the Contessa was no slouch in the butt department.

“All right, enough of that,” Contessa said. “There’s no personal touches in this room. You haven’t been in here long enough. I’m not going to find out anything about you that way.”

She walked over to Norah’s bed, and Norah’s heart raced.

The Contessa put a gloved hand on Norah’s back and shook her gently.

“Wake up, dear,” Contessa said. “I know it’s late, but it’s time to wake up. It’s time to play.”

Norah remained still where she was.

Contessa pouted. She slapped Norah’s shoulder.

“Get up. There’s no point in pretending. I know you’re awake.”

_How?_ Norah thought.

She bolted up and shouted. “ALYSSA!”

Contessa placed a hand over Norah’s mouth, then steered Norah’s face into her breasts. Norah was impressed that the leather Contessa was soft enough and had enough give for her face to sink straight into Contessa’s cleavage.

“Now, that was rude,” Contessa said. “I’m going to let you go in a moment, but you have to promise not to scream again, okay?”

Norah raised a thumbs-up.

“Good.”

Contessa gently pushed Norah out of her boobs, still holding onto her shoulders.

“Now that we’re done with all that,” Contessa said, “why don’t we get to know each other?”

“How did you know I was awake?” Norah asked.

Contessa scoffed. “Child’s play. I heard the change in your breathing.”

_What?_ Norah thought. How in the world does one learn to notice things like that?

“How did you get in here?” Norah asked.

“I have my methods,” Contessa answered coyly, putting a finger to her crimson-red lips. They made Norah think of blood, like she was a vampire who’d just finished a meal.

“Enough about me,” Contessa said. “Tell me about yourself, Norah. How did you wind up here?” She put a finger through Norah’s hair and began curling it. “In a hotel room, with no furnishings of your own?”

Norah gently moved the hand away. “Nuh-uh. You still haven’t actually told me anything about you.”

“Oh, fine,” Contessa said. “What do you want to know?”

“Alyssa told me that you’re a selfish party girl who doesn’t care about anything else but your own pleasure.”

“Completely true, I’m afraid” Contessa said, much to Norah’s surprise. “I have to admit, my priorities can’t seem dreadfully out of order to someone who doesn’t share them. But if you’ll let me stick around, I think you’ll find there’s more to me than just that ...”

“Yeah?” Norah asked. “Like what?”

“Like that I know about your little problem,” Contessa said with a wink.

Norah went pale. “H-how?”

“Easy,” Contessa said, leaping off the bed. “You’re a young, attractive twenty-something with seemingly nothing wrong for her, yet you ended here, in this hotel room, with nothing to call your own, in the care of my polar opposite,” Contessa said. “It’s not hard to draw a conclusion from there. So tell me, what can your boobs do?”

Norah strongly got the hint that what she was really asking was “what can your boobs do for me?” and she didn’t want to answer that question.

“Nothing,” Norah said. “They just ache a lot.”

Contessa narrowed her eyes, but she switched to a smile. “Say, do you mind if I unzip? It’s a little hot in the room, especially with all this leather.”

“Okay,” Norah said. She didn’t feel all that hot herself, but she didn’t see the harm in it. It was the milk she had to watch out for, right?

“Thank you,” Contessa said, and she unzipped the front of her suit, and Norah’s eyes widened. Her boobs seemed even bigger without the leather to push them in.

“Like what you see?” Contessa asked with a grin, noticing the look in Norah’s eyes.

“I ...” Norah blinked, moving away from Contessa. Suddenly, she didn’t even seem real, like she had walked out of a cartoon or alternate reality, and might suck Norah into that world if she stayed too close. “How did you get them that big? There’s no way … no one could have boobs that huge!”

“I’m naturally gifted,” Contessa said. “Although, it helps for them to be filled up with milk every now and then.” She gave a laugh and slapped her knee, as if this was the most hilarious thing that anyone had ever said in the history of comedy.

“Are – are they natural?” Norah asked.

“Oh, everyone always asks that,” Contessa said dismissively, but then she smiled again. “And I never get tired of the look on their face when I tell them, yes, yes they are.”

“Really?” Norah asked, dubious.

“Yes, really!” Contessa cupped her boobs and lifted them up. “Here, you want to feel them? You can feel the difference between mine and an implant.”

Norah’s hand hovered Contessa’s open her cleavage, hesitating.

“Go on,” Contessa encouraged. “They won’t bite.”

Part of Norah was still getting concerned that something was wrong, but she looked into Contessa’s deep cleavage and everything seemed right.

Her palm touched Contessa’s breast, and she rubbed her fingers around it.

“You feel that?” Contessa asked, placing her hand over Norah’s wrist. “Au naturale. Go on, give them a squeeze.”

Norah blushed as she did so, digging her fingers into the soft sphere in her grip. Contessa let out her moan, and Norah assumed that her breasts were sensitive – another point in favor of them being natural.

“Forgive me,” Contessa said. Clearing her throat. “But yes, you feel that? How soft they are? How they bend and squish when you grope them? Artificial boobs don’t do that.”

“No, they don’t ...” Norah drooled a little. It dripped onto the Contessa’s boob, giving them an alluring shine and sparkle.They were so big. So deep. Huge, like a canyon.

Norah felt them pulling her in. Her own nipples tingled, longing to be with their sisters. She leaned forward, pressing her boobs against Contessa’s own.

Contessa chuckled. “My, my, you seem to be liking my boobs more, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Norah answered, closing her gaping mouth and wiping off her drool with her sleeve.

“Would you like to play with them some more?” Contessa asked.

“Yes,” Norah breathed.

Contessa unzipped the rest of the way, letting her thin pink nipples free.

“And of course, there’s only one right way to play with tits,” Contessa said. She wrapped her arms around Norah’s neck and brought Norah’s mouth against her nipple.

Norah expected it to be a long, slow, painful procedure where she had to suck and suck the nipple to make it leak just one tiny drop of milk. So she was surprised when Contessa’s nipple squirted, the liquid flowing as easily as a soda fountain dispensed cola, filling her mouth up with creamy white goodness.

Norah wrapped her hands on Contessa’s boob, clutching it like was the most precious jewel in the world. Just to pretend like she was participating, she sucked on the nipple, even though it really wasn’t necessary – the milk flowed as smooth as tap water.

It filled her up quickly, and Norah felt so, so satisfied. She could feel every drop building up in her stomach, an heightened awareness she didn’t normally have when eating or drinking any other food. She could feel every inch of her body, of her skin.

Norah’s own boobs began to fill up, and this too, felt amazing. They swelled up and pushed and strained against her clothes. They were so heavy, but it felt good. They felt … alive, the weight bearing down on her, letting her know they were _there_. They were attached to her, and she had underused them for most of her life. There was a whole new world of sex and sexuality opened up to her, if she was just willing to go out and explore it by walking into the nearest bar and stripping off her top and accepting the first person to express interest in her.

Norah could tell she was getting overwhelmed, so she broke away from Contessa’s boob, as painful as it was, so she could take a breath. Dampness streaked through her shirt as her own nipples leaked milk, starting slowly at first, like a faucet that hadn’t been used in years, but getting back up to speed now that it had been turned on again.

Realizing her shirt was going to be ruined, Noram took it off, her bra soon to follow.

“Oh, yes,” Contessa purred. She cupped Norah’s enhanced breast, giving it a squeeze. “You’re coming along quite nicely. It’s always a shame when a woman doesn’t realize her full potential, but thankfully my milk will catch you up to where you should have been all along.”

Norah moaned and panted. She couldn’t imagine just having breasts this big could feel so good. She wasn’t even touching them, or playing with them, or sucking them or anything, they were just there, and leaking, but damn, it felt fantastic. She felt powerful, and sexy, like she could have anything she ever wanted if she was willing to flaunt it to the right people.

Without prompting, Norah’s nipple spurted, squirting milk straight onto Contessa’s breast. The milk cascaded down her large boob.

“Oh goodness!” Norah gasped, embarrassed by the mess she made. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Contessa said, taking her finger and swiping the milk off her breast. She stuck the finger in her mouth, taking a taste. “Mm. Not bad.”

Contessa put her hands on Norah’s shoulders. “I hope you wouldn’t object to me taking a larger sample?”

“N-no,” Norah stammered. “Not all!”

Contessa pushed her down on the bed, pinning Norah while she brought her mouth to Norah’s nipple, drinking and sucking the milk out from her boob like a fruit.

“Ooh ...” Norah moaned and clutched at the sides of the bed, overwhelmed by the euphoria that spread through her body. It felt so good, so wonderful, for Contessa to nurse her like this – to know that from now on, she could be a source of milk. Of wonderful, life-giving, nourishing, life-sustaining milllkin. Milk that would give life to the lifeless and pleasure to even the most dulled of sensation people.

Norah reached around and groped Contessa’s boob, squeezing it and making the milk squirt out and onto her breasts while Contessa continued to nurse and suck her.

“Mm ...” Contessa pulled away, milk dripping from her lips. “Someone’s a fan.”

“Yes!” Norah shouted. “Yes, I’m a big fan of your milk! And your … huge boobs! They’re … they’re so gorgeous … I want boobs like that. I want to be a beautiful busty slut like you ...”

“Well, I don’t know if I’d call myself a slut,” Contessa chuckled. “Who am I kidding? Of course I am. I’m just one with high standards. Relatively speaking. But back to you. You like my milk, don’t you?”

“I love it.”

“You want more of it.”

“Yes! So much more! I want all of it! Every drop you could give me!”

“Every drop?” Contessa teased her by squeezing her own tits, making milk spurt out. “Every drop that I could put inside you?”

“Yes!”

“And … you wouldn’t mind where I put it inside you, would you? So long as it got in?”

“W-what do you mean?” Norah asked.

Contessa pried open Norah’s pants, then squeezed her nipples, shooting a squirt of milk straight into Norah’s cunt.

Norah screamed, her eyes turning to hearts. Feeling the Contessa’s warm milk swimming and pooling around in her vagina … it went beyond anything she felt before. As good as drinking Contessa’s milk was, this was even better. The warmth spread across her body, filling her up with the heat, with ecstasy.

“How does that feel, Norah?” Contessa asked. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeess ...” Norah panted.

“Do you want me to do it again?” Contessa asked, rubbing and bouncing her milk-soaked boobs up and down. “Do you want me to make you cum?”

“Yes.” Norah panted out. “Yes! Do it, mistress! Make me cum!”

Contessa prepared to squirt the final shot, the one that would fill Norah and make her cum – and make her into Contessa’s slave.

Alyssa barged into the room, kicking the door open, brandishing a broom. “Get away from her, you tart!”

“Tart?” Contessa asked. Despite her rack and hands being covered in dripping, slippery milk, she had no trouble nimbly avoiding the swing as Alyssa swung the broom at her. “I’m disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” Alyssa asked in disbelief as she swung the broom again.

“I was hoping for a more creative insult. Really. If you and this little young one are going to be playing hero, you’re going to have to work on your trash talk.”

“Good advice! I’ll throw it in with the trash when I put you there!”

“See, now you’re getting it,” Contessa said, blocking the broom with her gloved arm.

“Is this a joke to you?” Alyssa demanded.

“It’s more like a game, really,” Contessa said.

Alyssa shouted and raised the broom up high. She swung it down straight at Contessa’s head, but Contessa grabbed the broom and yanked it out of Alyssa’s hands.

“All right, all right, I can tell when I’ve worn out my welcome,” Contessa said. She went over to the window. “I’ll see you around, Norah. We’re not done with each other. I think we could still have a lot of fun together.”

She blew a kiss at Norah, not minding that her glove was soaked with milk, then tossed the broom onto the floor before escaping out the window, crawling out and jumping away.

Alyssa rushed over to the window to watch she went, disappointed, but not entirely surprised when Contessa disappeared into the night, not a trace of red leather to be found in the darkness of the night. Not even a set of footsteps to indicate what direction she was running off to escape, making calling anyone a pointless endeavor.

“Norah!” Alyssa shouted, running over to her protege. “Norah, can you hear me?”

Norah looked at her and giggled. “You have … really big boobs.” She reached a hand up to touch them.

“Norah, no!” Alyssa slapped her. Then she slapped Norah again, and again, until Norah finally came back to her sense.

“Ow, ow, okay, okay!” Norah said. “I’m back, I’m back, you can stop now! Ow.” She rubbed her cheek, which Alyssa rendered red and raw. “I’m me. I’m normal.” She looked down at her chest. “Relatively speaking.”

“Norah ...” Alyssa said. “Do you … remember what happened?”

“I do,” Norah said, turning her head away. “Unfortunately.”

“Oh?”

“I … I couldn’t resist her, Alyssa. I let my guard down, and the next thing I knew, I was getting high off her tits. They were like weed. Once they touched my face, there was no hope for me. I wanted it, Alyssa. I wanted to be a busty slut. I want my tits to be these huge milk jugs. I wanted boys to like me, to love me, worship me because of my tits and make me their goddess. I couldn’t resist.” Norah exhaled sharply. “I wanted her to make me cum my brains out until I became her slave. I’m so sorry. I failed you.”

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s natural to feel that way after an encounter with – with her. It was I who failed you,” Alyssa said. “I should have been able to protect you.”

“Hey,” Norah said. “Don’t get all zen on me now.”

Alyssa chuckled.

“So ...” Norah looked down at her breasts. “Is there anything we can do about this?”

“Yes,” Alyssa said. “Without the Contessa around to enforce, it should go away on its own in a few days. In the meantime, I have a pump we can use to help drain your chest and shrink it back down a little.”

“Great.” Norah tried to get up, but struggled, her breasts pushing down on her chest like training weights. “Little help here?”

Alyssa took Norah’s hand and helped the girl to her feet. She provided support for Norah, offering her shoulder to help prop her up.

“We haven’t seen the last of her, that’s for sure,” Norah said.

“Indeed,” Alyssa said.“Say, Alyssa?” Norah said. “Contessa and I got really far into it before you showed up. I shouted a while ago. Can I ask what took you so long?”Alyssa blushed.

“I heard you scream for help,” Alyssa said, “but I was ...”“You were …?”

“Stuck in the restroom.”

“Ah,” Norah said, understanding completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new series involving the Contessa is here!
> 
> I've always kind of regretted putting Contessa into a fanfiction, as it makes so that I can't really put her into Amazon Kindle original erotic e-books for profit. It's legally dicey. Trying to make money as a writer - the eternal curse.
> 
> Buuut, it finally dawned me on there's nothing stopping me from writing original erotic stories featuring Contessa ... FOR FREE. And that's how this series was born! I hope you'll join me, as I have a lot of fun, fancy ideas for stories I want to try!
> 
> 1/5/2020:
> 
> Made some slight edits to spacing and adding a few touch-ups.


	2. Marianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norah meets one of the townsfolk.

Marianne had just settled into a recliner with a warm glass of milk and a plate of cookies for her usual nightly ritual when a furious knock came on her down.

“I wonder who that could be, at this time of night,” Marianne said. She answered the door.

“Marianne!” a strange woman wearing red leather greeted her. She embraced Marianne in a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you! I’m so excited. I’ve found a new buddy for us to play games with!”

“Do I know you?” Marianne asked, gently moving out of the woman’s grasp.

“Oh, yes,” Contessa said. “That’s right, I always forget what game we played last. Here, this should jog your memory ...”

She unzipped her leather tip and flashed her very large breasts at Marianne. Marianne’s eyes went loopy, she was beset by arousal, and her memories came back.

“Mistress!” Marianne said, hugging Contessa and burying her face into Contessa’s cleavage.

“Yes, that’s right, it’s me,” Contessa gently pulled Marianne’s head away from her cleavage. “Might I have a seat?”

“Of course,” Marianne said. “Anything for you, mistress.” She smiled and bowed politely, offering Contessa the recliner that she was previously using.

“Very good.” Contessa reached into her cleavage and produced a photo. “Look at her, Marianne.”

Marianne took the photo. “She is cute. A little lacking in the bust department.”

“You and I will certainly get to fixing that,” Contessa said. “Her name’s Norah, and I trust you won’t mind helping me to play a game or two with her?”

“Not at all, mistress,” Marianne climbed onto the recliner. She pulled down her shirt, exposing her bra to Contessa. Contessa reached in under the shirt and began playing with Marianne’s boob, the way a pet owner would affectionately stroke the head of their furry companion.

“What sort of game do you want me to play with her first?” Marianne asked.

Contessa smirked. “A fun one.”

* * *

Alyssa leaned with her elbows on the bar counter, watching the television play silly noises as the characters ran away doing silly things.

Norah came down from the stairs and was surprised at what Alyssa was watching.

“Teen Titans Go?” Norah asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Basically every person I know on the Internet hates that show.”

“Well,” Alyssa idly rubbed the counter with a bar mop, even though it was already spotless. Just a little tic she had, Norah had come to realize. “That just goes to prove that people on the internet have no taste.”

“Yeah, but … actually, no, I don’t know where I was going with that.”

“Norah, someday you’ll understand. When you get to be my age, you don’t want to have a lot of drama. You don’t want to watch CSI or something like that. You just want to watch a cute, dumb kids doing cute, dumb things.”

Norah watched the episode. There was a character named Lady Legasus, and the Titans were apologizing for obsessing over their legs as a result of her teachings.

Norah chuckled. “Heh. This Lady Legasus kind of reminds me of Contessa, just, you know, with legs instead of boobs.”

Alyssa’s easy-going smile cracked a little. “You’ve … you’ve ruined this episode for me forever now. You realize that, right?”

“Sorry.”

The door jingled as a customer came in.

“Hello!” Alyssa said, switching to her customer face. “What can I get – oh, it’s you.”

Norah tilted her head, curious. This was a woman with blonde hair, a large bust that competed even with Contessa’s – maybe even outpaced it, and wore an eye searing neon pink and blue latex dress, but out of all of those, Norah couldn’t imagine what Alyssa had against her.

“Hello, Alyssa. How are you today? And your new … protege, as I understand it?”

“That’s me,” Norah said. “You are?”

“Norah, this is Marianne,” Alyssa introduced her, leaning on the counter and eyeballing Marianne the way a curator might eyeball a bad piece of fine art. “She’s an all right sport. Lives on the other side of town from her, but be careful, because she’s a bit of a … how do I say this?”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Marianne giggled. “You can say it.” She turned to Norah. “I’m a bit of a slut.”

Alyssa’s cheeks flushed.

“Okay?” Norah said, not sure what to do with this information.

“Marianne has something of a … reputation around town,” Alyssa said. “She’s … well, she’s basically the town bicycle. I guarantee you, you will never find a woman who is easier to get her panties off.”

“Oh, that sounds a little harsh,” Norah said. “I’m sure you must have some limits, right, Marianne?”

“I once saw her offer a guy a blow job because he held the door open for her,” Alyssa politely, yet somehow firmly said, as if this was the final word on the matter. “And for only that reason.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Marianne said. “There was a second reason.”

“And that was?”

“I was horny!” Marianne chuckled.

“What are you doing here, Marianne?” Alyssa asked. “You don’t have any cookies, there’s no guys around, so … what? What compelled you drive fifteen minutes to my hotel?”

“I was curious about the new arrival,” Marianne said. “You know it’s customary for new adults in town to come pay me a visit, don’t you?”

“I think Norah could do without the sex for a bit,” Alyssa said.

“Well, anyway, I wanted to invite Norah over for-” and she glared at Alyssa as she said this, “some cookies and milk.”

“Is that just a way of saying you want to proposion me for sex?” Norah asked.

Marianne laughed. “No. I mean actual cookies and milk. And  _ then  _ I’ll decide whether I want to proposition you for sex.” She turned to leave, giving Norah a wink. “Don’t keep me waiting.” The skirt of her dress billowed and spun as she went out the door.

“Huh,” Norah said. “Should I go? I mean, I am new in town, and having someone who, uh … knows people might be useful.”

Alyssa kept her eyes narrowed and squinted at the door. “I don’t know, something seems off. Marianne has never been picky about who she has sex with, and now you have to go through a screening?”

“Maybe she’s updated her standards?” Norah shyly suggested, trying to see the best of this new woman she’d never met before.

“You heard me about offering to blow a guy for holding the door open, right?”

Norah nodded her head in seeming agreement, but didn’t seem like she was convinced.

“Well, I think I’m gonna go. Start introducing myself to the people in town. Unless … you want to make me some milk and cookies yourself?” She said this, fully expecting Alyssa to answer with a firm no.

Alyssa instead began rummaging through the cabinets behind and above the counter, and failed to find the materials for any cookies.

“Not for lack of wanting to,” Alyssa said. “If you went to the store, I might ...”

“No,” Norah held her hand out. “I want to meet people, and Marianne doesn’t seem like she’s a bad person. I want to get to know her, Alyssa.” She marched towards the door.

“I want to get to know her, and judge her, on my own terms,” Norah said.

“Okay. Just … call me if something seems up, all right?”

“I’ll be sure to call the minute she throws her panties and bra off,” Norah joked.

“Yeah,That sounds like Marianne. Try to give yourself something a bit more dangerous , like strange lights in the window.”

“All... right,” Norah said slowly, her nerves set on edge by the way Alyssa said this so matter of factly.

–--

Norah arrived at Marianne’s house. It was a quaint, one-story building in a suburban part of town, with a white exterior and a black angled roof. The lawn was cut sharply and the fences were well-kept.

Marianne sure made an impression, because between her and Alyssa, Norah had no trouble imagining Marianne getting some guy she found attractive to do the yardwork for her, relaxing on a lawn chair with a tanning mirror and nothing but a bikini on as her only payment – and that was enough.

Norah blubbered and tried to shake that image out of her head. She went to knock on the door, but Marianne opened it before her fingers touched it, as if she had just been waiting.

“Norah! So glad you could come!” Marianne grabbed Norah and pulled her into a hug. The hug was awkward, as Marianne’s huge tits rubbed up against Norah’s chest, reminding her eerily of Contessa, in a way.

“Please, come inside,” Marianne said. “The cookies are in the oven. They’ll be done in a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable! I’ll go check on them.”

Marianne hurried off into the kitchen. Norah sat down on the recliner and examined the room. Hardwood floors, not carpet. Probably easier to clean up that way. There was a couch, the recliner, and a rocking chair, all with matching brownish tones, and a large window that let in sunlight. Overall, it seemed like a cozy, normal house for a cozy, normal kind of person.

Marianne came back in and sat down on the rocking chair. “Would you like some fruit or something while we wait? I think I still have a veggie sampler in the fridge.”

“No thanks.”

“If you change your mind, just let me know.”

Marianne rocked in the chair. The motion made her boobs jiggle ever so slightly and softly inside her top, which Norah found distracting, but she didn’t want to say anything and sound rude.

Although Norah did see something that made her want to say something. In the middle of Marianne’s dress was the word ‘Bimbo’ written in loopy, bulbous cursive like on the kind of sign that would advertise a less than reputable establishment.

Norah blinked and went back into her memory, trying to recall. Was that there before?

The jiggling Marianne’s boobs picked up, the heavy jugs shaking from the rocking chair, picking up momentum. It was kind of dizzying to watch, the way they bounced around inside of Marianne’s open top.

“Uh ...” Norah started. She wanted to ask Marianne to stop, but she didn’t know what to say, still.

There was a ding from the kitchen, and Marianne stood up.

“They should be done.”

“What’s done?”

“The cookies.”

“Oh, right.” Norah rubbed at her neck nervously. The cookies were the entire reason she came here. How did she forget that so easily?

Marianne went into the kitchen and came back out with fresh cookies on a platter, and a jug of milk. She set them down on the coffee table and went back to fetch two glasses, pouring the milk into each of them.

“Cheers,” Marianne said, drinking her glass. She chugged it down rapidly, and Norah thought of both a drinking contest and of oral sex, watching her down the white fluid so enthusically.

She polished off the milk and made a big gasp for air.

“Oh, goodness,” Marianne said, wiping her mouth with her fingers while she put the glass down. “Some days I just don’t know when to stop.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Norah picked up a cookie and took a bite. It was everything she could ask of a cookie. Warm and soft, but not hot, sweet, flavorful, yet solid. She took a sip of the milk and found it tasted a little overly sweet, but rich and creamy.

“Say, this milk is good,” Norah said. “Where did you get it?”

“It’s local.”

“Ah,” Norah nodded. She hadn’t seen anything to suggest there were farmers nearby, but she supposed she just hadn’t ventured far enough into the outskirts of town.

“So, Norah, how long have you been in town?”

“Not long. A day or two,” Norah said.

“How are you liking it so far?”

“It’s all right. Haven’t really gotten to meet anyone yet, but Alyssa takes care of me, and that’s all I need.”

“How long are you planning on staying?”

“Not sure yet. To be honest with you, I came here for a … specific reason, and once that’s dealt with, I don’t know where I’ll go from there. But I do want to enjoy myself. It’s my first time being away from my parents, not counting college, so I want to, you know, be an adult.”

“Interesting,” Marianne said. “I’m curious about something you said earlier. Alyssa takes care of you?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, she gives me a roof over my head and food. She doesn’t like, bathe me or anything.”

“Do you think maybe she should?” Marianne asked, looking over Norah furtively, as if examining her for a science project. Her voice lost much of the easy-going, airy tone it had to, becoming lower and Norah would even say darker, more mature.

Norah spluttered out the sip of milk she’d been taking, getting it all over her chin. “What kind of question is that!?”

“I’m just saying.” Marianne got up and walked over to Norah, taking Norah’s free hand into hers. “I have a particular idea about what ‘taking care’ of someone looks like, and knowing Alyssa, there’s no way she gives you everything you need. And I do mean … everything.”

Marianne leaned over, allowing her boobs to hang and drop and giving Norah a view straight down her top to fully examine the cleavage.

Something was wrong here. Norah knew that perhaps she should have been ready for something like this. Alyssa had told her Marianne had a reputation for being a slut. But something was off. Marianne stood over her, her drooping breasts seeming not merely sexy, the assets a bimbo used to get free favors from easily-controlled men, but huge and overpowering, like the assets a dominatrix would use to smother and suffocate her sub. That was the thing. She wasn’t coming off a horny bimbo, she was coming off like a dom.

It clicked into Norah’s head with the sound of shattering glass, as if she dropped her glass of milk in shock, even though her fingers were rigid on the glass.

Marianne wasn’t just coming off like a dom.

She was coming off like  _ The Contessa. _

“What’s wrong?” Marianne asked softly. “You seem … distraught.”

“Nothing, nothing,” Norah said, trying to be tactful. She didn’t want Marianne to know she was on to the game. “I’m just not used to seeing such, uh, beautiful breasts up close before.”

“Really?” Marianne said. “A pretty girl like you, I would have thought you’d have got some attention from other gals. But, that being the case, I guess you won’t mind if I give you a … better look.”

Marianne reached into her top and lifted her boob up and out, letting it spill over the top and show Norah its nipple. Marianne did the same for her other breast.

“Uh, no thanks!” Norah said. “That’s not really necessary!” She tried to put the glass of milk down, but her hand wasn’t moving. Her arm was shaking, but her fingers remained glued to the glass if they frozen to it. Why couldn’t she put the glass down?

Marianne smirked, her overly lipsticked lips curling up like an inviting rose bud. “Why don’t you take a sip of milk, Norah? I’m sure it’ll calm your nerves down.”

Now Norah was finally able to move her hand, but not how she wanted and not in the direction she wanted. She was helpless to keep from lifting the cup to her mouth and tilting it up, opening wide to let the milk flow in. It was like Marianne was pulling puppet strings on her shoulder.

Norah sipped the milk at first, then lifted the glass up and chugged it in the same greedy, thirsty, lustful way Marianne had polished off her glass.

It tasted just like Contessa’s milk.

“What ...” Norah panted out. Her body felt warm. Her nipples tingled against her shirt. But she was finally able to put the damn glass down on the table. “What did you do to me?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Marianne said. “All I did was serve you milk and cookies, like I said I would.”

“No. You did something. Something to me. You put something in there. What was it? Poison? Paralytic? Snake venom?”

“Goodness, no! Nothing so vulgar,” Marianne examined her nails. “Just simple milk and cookies. Although … perhaps I was a little unclear when I said locally sourced.”

Marianne pinched her nipple, and milk dripped out.

Norah’s mouth watered, and she drooled. She caught hold of herself and was rightly horrified by this reaction.

“Why don’t you take another swig, Norah? You know, for your nerves?” Marianne leaned further in, going to place her nipple into Norah’s mouth.

“No. No,” Norah said, but she still couldn’t move. Her nipples tingled and tickled at her, like they were communicating with her. Like they were telling her that they wanted her to drink, so they could leak and lactate the same way Marianne did, and join her and her big boobs on their milky crusade. They wanted the milk to fill them up and pump them up until they were large enough to compete with Marianne’s, and Norah realized … she wanted it, too. Even though she was still self-aware enough to know this wasn’t what she wanted, but the desire Marianne implanted into her. But that tiny bit of knowledge wasn’t enough to keep her from latching onto the nipple offered to her and drinking deeply from Marianne, sucking on the nipple hard, breathing heavily with anticipation as she worked to pull the milk out from this treasure trove of busty beauty.

“See?” Marianne asked, running a hand through Norah’s hair. “It’s not so bad, is it? You just needed to lighten up and open up a little. I’m not a bad woman, Norah – I just want you to be your best self.”

As if on cue, Norah felt the milk – her milk, her own milk – escaped from her nipples and begin to dampen and wet her shirt.

Feeling a surge of resolve after this made her realize how far in she was, Norah shoved Marianne off. Marianne fell down, her tits pressing against the ground and leaving puddles of milk on the floor.

Norah got up from the chair, and bolted out the door. She ran out into the straight.

“You can’t run forever, you know!” Marianne shouted as she ran out the door. and Norah wasn’t sure if that was actually happening, or if it was just a feverish hallucination brought about by having so much milk in her already, but Marianne’s voice started to sound even more like Contessa’s – as if Contessa was possessing her, like a ghost.

“You’ve already got the milk in you!” Marianne continued to shout. “Why do you have to make this so hard on all of us? Just give in already! Let it flow! Let it take over you, like I have!”

“No!” Norah shouted over her shoulder. “Just because you were too weak to resist it doesn’t mean I have to be!”

Marianne scrunched her face with rage and finally gave chase.

Norah found the truth in Marianne’s words as she discovered a crack smack in the middle of the sidewalk that tripped her up. She rolled over onto her back, seeing Marianne stomp towards her, like an overwhelming wall of busty pink from which there was no escape, no recourse. Nothing she could do.

_ Wait _ , Norah thought. She did have a recourse.

She lifted her shirt up, exposing her breasts.

“Ah. Good to see you’ve finally embraced the inevitable,” Marianne said. She cupped her boobs and lifted them up like guns.

Norah activated her shield, a bubble forming around her, cutting her off from the world, pulling off a close shave as it raised up just in time to keep the milk from getting to her, instead splashing uselessly against the shield. It dripped down the sphere like rain sliding down from a windshield in a storm.

“What?” Marianne balked, unable to believe her efforts were thwarted so easily. She growled and squeezed at her nipples, squirting and pouring her milk onto the force field, convinced that if she just blasted the shield enough, it would break and give her access to her quarry.

Norah looked up and chuckled at seeing Marianne’s impotence against her shield.

“You … you can’t get through, can you? I’m sure it must be driving you nuts, since I have my chest all exposed like this … but you still can’t have it.”

Marianne shouted and pummeled her fists on the shield like an angry gorilla trying to bash its way out of its zoological confines, her tits still leaking milk obnoxiously. She backed away, shifted her feet, and charged at the shield like a football player looking to seize the ball. Seeing this busty, overly sexual, long-haired blonde feminine presence mimicking the actions of an overly masculine, violent, and testerone heavy sport like football might have been something that Norah found funny if not for the situation she was in.

Marianne’s shoulder slammed her into the shield, but it bounced off uselessly. She screamed and tore at her hair. She went back to squeezing her nipples, squirting wave after wave of milk against the dome. It cascaded down and formed into a puddle on the sidewalk.

Across the street, a neighbor walked their dog. The dog barked, but the neighbor decided to wisely keep walking and keep out of whatever Marianne and Norah were doing.

“Why won’t you just ...” Marianne shouted, then her eyes fluttered.

“Just what, huh? Huh?” Norah taunted, getting to her feet. “Why don’t I just what, huh? … Hey, are you okay?”

Marianne stumbled and lost her balance. She fell against the shield, using it for support. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she moaned, feminine fluids dripping out from under her skirt.

She groaned and rubbed at her chin, giving out a mighty yawn as if she just woken from deep sleep.

Marianne opened her eyes and blinked, taking in the sight of Norah and shield. She jerked away, her elbow dripping with milk that rubbed off from the shield.

“Oh, hello,” Marianne. She scratched her head. “I’m sorry, can you tell me who you are and what I am doing out here?”

“What? Are you kidding – are you freaking kidding me? You were just trying to turn me into a milk slut! Now you’re telling me you don’t remember?”

“I don’t know what that is, but it sounds sexy.”

“What is your angle, lady?” Norah shouted. “Why would you put me through all of that just to give up at the very last minute?”

Marianne cowered like a cat terrified of its owner. “Miss, I really don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.” She rubbed at her head. “I … I really can’t remember what I’ve been doing. Everything’s just a blank.”

Norah scrutinized her, starting to consider the possibility, but she kept in her mind the idea that it was a trick to lower her guard.

“You … really don’t remember?” Norah said. “Trying to breastfeed me and make me lactate like you?”

Marianne shook her head. She tapped her fingers and pursed her lips.

“Listen, I don’t really know what it is I did or tried to do, but, um, maybe I could make it up to you? With some milk and cookies, or even some sex?”

Norah’s eye twitched. She inhaled sharply, trying to keep from going off. She wanted to scream and shout, but it was becoming clearer Marianne was just as much as a victim of Contessa as she was.

Norah rubbed at her tired, stressed face. “You know what, Marianne? No. No, that won’t be necessary. Just … let me use your shower, then take me home. And clean up this mess.”

Marianne jumped back in surprise to see the puddle of milk on the sidewalk. “Wow! We did all this?”

“You did,” Norah said sharply.

“Gosh, I don’t know what came over me,” Marianne scratched her head. “Normally I try to keep something like this inside.”

“It’s a total mystery,” Norah said bitterly, not caring to try and recap what happened to Marianne. All she wanted was to get cleaned up and go back home.

* * *

“So she just … gave up? Like that?” Alyssa said, incredulous when Norah told her story.

“Yeah.” Norah took a sip of the spirit Alyssa whipped up to help her unwind some of the stress of the day’s events. “I don’t know, it was weird … it was like she just orgasmed out all of Contessa’s control over her.”

Alyssa hmmed. She fetched something from the many cabinets and jotted something down in a notebook.

“What’s that for?” Norah asked.

“The Contessa is obviously more threatening than I realized, if she could control Marianne like that for that long. We need to keep track of what we know she can do, and what we know can fix it.” Alyssa placed the notebook back. “You never know when knowing a supervillain’s weakness might come in handy.”

* * *

Night long fallen, and Marianne sat down on her sofa with a book, reading with a lamp, when she heard a creak on the floor.

“You disappoint me, Marianne.” Contessa said, standing in the darkness, her body just barely illuminated by the edges of the lamp’s light. Her black and red outfit stood out like wasp against the soft baby blues of Marianne’s walls. When Marianne didn’t respond, she brought a threatening hand towards her zipper. “Do I need to get the girls out?”

“No, no, that won’t be necessary,” Marianne said, at last acknowledging the leather-clad villain in her room and demonstrating she had complete knowledge of the situation.

She gave a fake mocking yawn and placed the book down on her desk.

“Yes, yes, I know, you’re disappointed” Marianne said, waving her hand around dismissively when she saw Contessa baring her teeth. “But you said this game would be fun, and the poor dear was terrified. When I saw her quivering there on the sidewalk, I just couldn’t go through with it. The game wasn’t fun anymore.”

Contessa gasped, offended, and scowled before turning around and marching out. “Fine. See if I use you for a henchman again.”

“Please do,” Marianne said. “Or don’t, whatever. I don’t really care. But let me have a day off, would you? I’ve had a long day. Although … I’d be happy to play a game with you again sometime. As long it’s actually fun this time.” She picked her book back up and went back to reading.

Contessa gnashed and grinded her teeth. Clearly, getting this Norah and stealing her away Alyssa’s self-righteous moralizing would require more of an effort from her … a little more  _ muscle  _ than Marianne could provide.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover episode! This is a special chapter using Marianne, a character from danteshadow01 on DeviantArt who gave me their blessing to use Marianne with the Contessa.


	3. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contessa 'recruits' Jason into her latest effort to turn Norah to her side.

Jason sat at his computer, which provided the only light in the dark room. A pair of expensive headphones kept from hearing around him while he engrossed himself in his MMO game, sounds of explosions and blasters filling the air.

“Oh, come on!” Jason groaned as he lost his match. “Learn how to main Grimacia, noobs!”

The light flicked on, filling the room with a golden color.

Jason spun around his expensive computer chair, taking his headphones off, expecting to see his girlfriend with a plate of dinner for him. Instead, there was a woman he’d never met, standing there in a leather bodysuit that hugged her curves.

“Playing in the dark isn’t good you,” she said, inviting herself into the room, her boots crushing the fibers of the carpet. She looked around, noticing the beanbag chair and a few steamy posters featuring video game characters.

She grabbed one of the posters to examine it.

“My, my, this is risque, isn’t it? I thought you had a girlfriend.”

“Who are you?” Jason asked. “My girlfriend shouldn’t have let you up here.”

“Your doctor shouldn’t have told me about your condition, either, but that wasn’t a problem for me,” the woman said.

Jason blushed and moved to cover his crotch. He hated thinking about his condition. He told his girlfriend about it, and talked about it with his doctor, but the doctor had obligations and his girlfriend was sworn to secrecy.

“No … that’s not possible. Dr. Anderson is a saint. She wouldn’t have told you that. Bree wouldn’t, either.”

The woman paused and stopped to look at him.

“You really have no idea who I am, do you, boy?”

Jason shook his head.

She scoffed. “What’s a supervillain have to do to earn some notoriety around here? Oh well. Let me introduce myself. My name is the Contessa, and you are going to help me with my latest nefarious scheme.”

“Uh-huh. And what makes you think I’m going to do that?”

“Because I can be …”

The Contessa unzipped her top, spilling her tits out. She flipped the light switch off, so that the only light in the room was from the computer … and from her softly glowing nipples, emanating a pink aura.

Jason fell at once under her spell. One look at her huge breasts was all it took for his cock to stiffen up and express a desire for them. He knew that this had trouble written all over it, but he couldn’t help himself. Her breasts were so big, so heavy, like looking down into the ocean, and one had to keep scruntizing to try to see what was at the bottom – and before they knew it, they were overboard and sinking, drowning in the water. Or in this case, her cleavage.

“Take your cock out for me,” she instructed, closing the distance between their bodies.

His hand reached out to do so. He tried to slap it away, but couldn’t. It was like there was alternate mirror universe version of him sprouting up, supplanting him piece by piece. It replaced the version of him that was here and knew that the appearance of the Contessa, with her perfect body and red and black outfit like a wasp, only portended danger, with the mirror universe version. The alternate version. The one who wanted nothing more than to be reduced to her drooling, constantly erect, boob slave.

With his stiffening erection out, the Contessa got on her knees and start pressed her boobs against it, slowly going up and down and rubbing his shaft into her boobs. His cock twitched, and he could only think about how soft they felt.

“It’s quite a sticky situation for you, isn’t it? You don’t want to cum, because you know what that will mean for you, but you want to cum all over my perfect breasts, don’t you? They’re overwhelming, aren’t they? Like a tidal wave.”

She was right. They were overwhelming. Try as he might, he couldn’t keep from cumming and spurting all over her chest. It felt like his brain sucked out of his skull and sent off to be processed, broken down into raw materials to make more cum to shoot at her.

His mind could go on vacation, permanently. He didn’t have to think anymore. Her perfect boobs would do all the thinking for him.

“Boobs out, brain off,” she said softly.  
“Boobs out … brain off,” he repeated without understanding what he meant. But that was okay. He didn’t have to. Her boobs held all the answers.

“Perfect,” she said, getting up, as un-bothered by the spunk dripping down her cleavage as a woman could be.

* * *

At Alyssa’s Bed and Breakfast, Norah was washing down a table with an old bar mop when she heard a shuffling noise outside.

“What was that?”

“Probably nothing,” Alyssa said, inverting stereotypes by being more preoccupied with her smart phone than whatever her younger protege was doing.

The noise came again, grass and bushes smacking against the outside walls of the building.

“Probably an armadillo or something,” Alyssa said.

“I’ll go shoo it away,” Norah said, glad to have an excuse to get away from the monotony of scrubbing tables.

She went outside and around the building into the bushes, flipping and waving around the rag to make a sound to disturb the animal.

“Go on, get out of here, shoo!” Norah shouted, stamping her feet to scare the poor little critter off. “We don’t need your kind here, varmint!”

Norah wondered how she’d become such a country hick when she was living in the suburbs.

A hand shot out from the bushes, grabbing Norah by the shirt and pulling her to the ground. Before she could process what was happening, she felt a familiar sensation of a nipple squirting milk into her mouth – not just squirting, but squirting powerfully, spilling and splashing it all over her face.

_Fuck!_ Norah thought, recognizing all the hallmarks of a Contessa attack. If she had seen it coming, she might have been better prepared, but when dealing with the Contessa, if she got any milk into their mouth, the victim was much pretty much doomed to do what she wanted. Norah tried to get up, but the Contessa grabbed her head and kept it steady. Norah wondered how Contessa’s arms were so strong when her powers were focused mostly on her sex appeal.

Norah’s nipples tingled, easily swayed and converted to the Contessa’s side, desiring to leak and spill milk to prove they were worthy keeping company with the spectacular milk jugs of their new mistress.

“Now, Norah,” Contessa said, exulting in the feeling of corrupting the younger woman, “As much as I enjoy our liaisons, I am on something of a schedule, so I have a few commands for you. First, you’re not going to tell Alyssa about this little encounter. Second, once I take my tit out, you’re going to forget I was ever here. Third, you’re going to go to this address. Fourth, the next time you see my breasts, you’ll immediately go back into this trance. And remember, boobs out, brain off. Now clean up before Alyssa sees you.”

The Contessa slipped Norah a piece of paper before she popped her tit out and rubbed the milk off Norah’s chin with her sleeve before getting up and scampering away.

Alyssa clutched onto the paper and walked back inside the diner. She leaned on the door frame for support, more than a little frazzled.

Alyssa noticed, finally breaking away from her phone.

“What happened? You don’t look so great.”

“I...” Norah stammered, struggling to recall. “I think the armadillo scared me more than I was expecting.”

“I didn’t think armadillos could be so scary,” Alyssa said.

“Yeah. I’m … gonna go upstairs, if that’s all right, and lay down.”

“You should do that.”

Alyssa watched Norah go up the stairs. Then she went back to her phone before something could occurred to her.

“Wait, it was an actually an armadillo? I was joking about that. Norah? Norah!”

Alyssa followed Norah into her room, where she found Norah resting on her bed.

“Norah?” Alyssa asked, approaching the bed. Something caught her eye. “Might I see what you have there?”

“Have where?” Norah asked, raising her hand up to see the piece of paper in her hand. “Oh. Sure.”

Norah gave Alyssa the folded up note and Alyssa unfolded it and read it through.

“What is this?” Alyssa asked.

Norah shrugged. “Don’t know. Piece of litter I picked up?”

“Well, in that case, I’ll just leave it right here for now.” Alyssa placed the note on Norah’s bed stand. She made her way to the door, paused, and left Norah to sleep, closing the door as she left.

* * *

The night came and Norah found herself compelled to go and visit this mysterious address. She found the building and made her way to the front, knocking on the door to see if anyone was home. She tried the knob and found it unlocked, so she went inside.

“Hello?” Norah called out, her voice echoing through the empty foyer.

It was a large building. A mansion or manor of some sort sort. The décor was a soothing pink, with an impressive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. They were two different staircases leading up the second floor, and the lights were all on, but it seemed like there was nobody home.

“Hello?” Norah called out, her voice carrying into the building. “Is anybody there?”

“Hello?” came a voice from a room on the first floor. “Is someone there?”

Norah followed the voice and went inside the room. The room was like a smaller version of the mansion itself, with pink wallpaper all around.

Standing in the middle of the room was a blonde boy Norah thought was cute, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Not quite the kind of outfit she’d have expected someone here to be wearing. She would have thought the people here could afford, and would dress up in, much nicer clothing.

“Hello,” Norah said. “Are you who I’m supposed to be meeting here?”

The boy shrugged. “I don’t know. Are you who I’m supposed to meet?”

“Do you have any idea what’s going on here at all?” Norah asked.

The boy shrugged.

“Name’s Jason, by the way.”

“Norah.” Norah surveyed the room. “Well, Jason, if you don’t know why we’re here, and I don’t know why we’re here, what’s stopping us from just leaving and going about our day?”

Jason shrugged. “I can’t think of anything.”

“Why don’t we do that?”

Norah went to leave the room, but an iron bank-vault door erupted from the floor and replaced the regular door, sealing off the only exit and trapping them inside the room. A large gray brick slab that would keep them inside.

Norah tried to turn the vault’s knob but it wouldn’t budge.

“What do we do?”

More whirring and clicking came from the ceiling. Panels shifted open, and a huge television screen lowered into the room like a home theater.

The screen turned on, and there the Contessa sat, looking very pleased with herself, relaxed into a lounge chair, surrounded on either side by more of the pink wallpaper, suggesting she was somewhere inside the mansion.

“Hello, darlings! Enjoying yourselves yet?”

“Contessa!” Norah shouted.

“Yes, dear, that’s my name. Don’t wear it out now,” Contessa said.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked.

“What are you up to now?” Norah asked. “Let us go or else!”

“Or else what? You’re trapped in there and I’m safe over here. What are you going to do? Compose a strongly word criticism that you will then recite?”

“Don’t tempt me,” Norah said. “What’s your plan here?”

“The plan?” Contessa asked, taking a sip of a wine glass she had nearby. “The same as any of my plans – to get you and Jason to _bang_.”

“I have a girlfriend,” Jason said quickly, his cheeks glowing red.

“Not a problem,” Contessa.

“What makes you think we would even want to … ugh, have sex?” Norah asked. “How’d you even get this mansion anyway?”

“The owners are out of town on a vacation, and they’re a bunch of rich jerks, so I figured they wouldn’t mind me helping myself for awhile,” Contessa said.

“Truly, you are a hero of the proleiteriant,” Norah replied dryly.

“As for your other question,” Contessa put her wine glass down and leaned forward. “Surely you two both remember our conversation from earlier today?”

“What conversation?” Jason asked.

“Oh, that’s right, the one I instructed you to forget. Clumsy me!” Contessa said. “But perhaps this will jog your memory.”

“Don’t look!” Norah shouted, though Jason didn’t understand what she meant.

The Contessa unzipped, taking out her beautiful hypnotic tits, and the pink glow from them through the screen was easily enough to pull their hypnotic triggers. Both Norah and Jason went slack-jawed and limp-armed, mesmerized by the beauty in front of them in ultra high definition, letting them appreciate every inch and pore of the Contessa’s boobs.

“Boobs out, brains off,” Contessa said, rubbing and rolling her boobs.

“B-b-boobs out… ” Norah stammered, unable to even finish intoning the mantra from her deep trance, her mind thrououghly scrambled.

“Brains off,” Jason repeated.

“Good,” Contessa said. “Now, look around. There should be somewhere in the room two cups of my milk – one for each of you.”

A panel unfolded from the wall, carrying with it a cup holder where two glasses of milk laid. Norah and Jason took the glasses and without needing to be told, gave each other a toast before chugging the milk down.

“My, what good slaves you are!” Contessa said. “I don’t understand why you keep trying to resist it all the time, Norah – you’re so good at it! It’s a natural fit for you. Now … since you’ve drunk my milk, I assume you’ll both know what to do next?”

Jason’s erection bulged in his pants. Norah’s nipples tingled and felt warm.

They stripped until they were fully naked, then ran to embrace each other, wrapping their arms around the other as they shared a deep and passionate kiss. Contessa laughed while she watched, amazed at how they knew what command from her to follow before she even said anything.

Norah’s nipples continued to tingle and even itch, but not an itch in the scratchy sense – itch to be sucked, to be loved on and drank from. Jason’s hard cock pressed against Norah’s thighs. All Norah could think of was pouring her milk into him and sucking out his cum. All Jason could think of was spurting his spunk into her and sucking out her milk.

“Oh, you’re so cute together!” Contessa said. “I might keep you like this.”

They broke the kiss, and Jason adjusted and latched his mouth onto Norah’s nipple and pressed his cock straight into her vagina. Norah wrapped an arm around his neck to keep him placed on her tit while he moved to press himself further into her snatch.

“I hope you appreciate my fetching Jason for you, Norah,” Contessa idly examined her fingers while she watched the two of them go at it. “He’s quite the catch. He’s like you and me, really, blessed with an _unusual_ ability. I learned about it from his doctor. She wasn’t quite willing to give up her client confidentiality at first, of course, but a few drips of my milk and she wouldn’t shut up! No, seriously, it got annoying after awhile.”

Jason squirted, pumping his cum into Norah’s wet and eager snatch. Norah moaned and held Jason tightly and squeezed at her tit to pump milk into him. That was the effect of being under the Contessa’s influence; filling each other up with aphrodisiac fluids that enabled the production of more fluids so that the two partners could just keep going and going until one or the other dried out in a never ending cycling of wet sex.

Contessa jumped from her seat as a loud boom sounded from the room.

“Goodness!” Contessa sighed. “I’ve heard of guys saying they feel like exploding, but I thought they meant it figuratively!”

There was another boom, and another, until an ax blade broke through the wall next to the vault and Alyssa soon chopped her way into the room, ax in one hand and a shotgun in the other.

“All right, where’s the monster?” Alyssa asked.

“Alyssa! Oh, why do you have to show up to ruin my fun?”

“Because ruining _your_ fun is how I make _my_ fun,” Alyssa replied. “Now, based on that screen, I’m going to assume you’re several rooms away, and you have an escape route to be out of the building by the time I get to wherever you’re hiding.”

“You know me so well,” Contessa said, sounding flattered.

“I’ll just settle for taking my protege back, thank you very much.” Alyssa went up to the two lovers and grabbed Norah by the shoulder and pulled her away.

“Hey!” Norah objected. “We’re having fun! Don’t try to ruin it, you old fogey!”

“Norah. Norah, it’s me. Wake up,” Alyssa said.

“I _am_ awake,” Norah insisted, crossing her arms over her breasts like she wanted to protect them from Alyssa, like she was going to somehow steal them or something.

Alyssa pulled out a canteen of water and splashed its contents onto Norah’s face, then onto Jason’s, and slapped both of them with a gloved hand.

“Ugh,” Norah groaned, coming back to her sense. “What happened?” She saw she was naked in the same room with a boy who was also naked, and that Alyssa was there armed for a fight.

“Based on the look of things, I’m gonna say the Contessa happened?”

“Yup,” Alyssa confirmed.

“Oh man,” Jason groaned. “How am I gonna explain this to my girlfriend? I … cheated on her!”

“I’m not sure it counts as cheating if you’ve been mind-controlled,” Alyssa said.

“You think Bree is going to believe that?” Jason asked.

“Knowing Contessa, I’m sure she did something to Bree, too,” Norah said. “We should get cleaned up and check on her.”

They found the shower room and had Norah and Jason washed themselves off. The family that owned the place might not be happy about strangers using their shower, but like Contessa said, they were rich enough to buy all the soap in the market. Plus, Alyssa revealed to Norah she had a superhero insurance card from her own younger, more active days as a proper costumed crime-fighter that covered miscellaneous incidents like this.

Then they drove Jason home first, where Bree out was pacing in front of the house. She was a cute redhead, shorter than Norah. But knowing Contessa, Norah couldn’t imagine the Contessa resisting the urge to pump Bree up a little.

“Bree!” Jason shouted, running to embrace her.

“Jason! There are you! I’ve been worried sick!” She hugged him and even cried a little.

“Bree, listen, there’s something I have to tell you...”

“Don’t,” Bree said. “That leather model got me, too. I was sucking on my boob for half an hour before I came to my senses.”

“Really? Not gonna lie, that sounds hot.”

“Jason! Oh well. Whatever she made you do, I forgive you.”

They hugged while Norah and Alyssa watched from the car. The couple waved Alyssa and Norah off as Alyssa drove off.

Alyssa smiled and hummed along to the radio, but she noticed Norah cross her arms and sulk in the passenger. She turned the radio down.

“What’s wrong?” Alyssa asked.

“Nothing,” Norah said.

“Most people don’t sulk over nothing, and you’re a mature woman. Come on. What’s really bothering you?”

“This is what, the third of fourth time you’ve rescued me from Contessa?” Norah asked.

“Second, I think, but I don’t mind. You’re my protege. Its my job to look out for you.”

“But I do. Mind, that is.” Norah looked out the window as they passed the suburban streetlights. “I know you’re not always going to be able to protect me. We got lucky this time because you’re smart, but Contessa’s smart, too. I know she’s got to have another trick up her sleeve. And at some point, I want to be able to rescue myself, because if I can’t, then what…” Her voice broke. “What’s gonna happen to me?”

“I understand where you’re coming from,” Alyssa placed a hand on Norah’s shoulder, driving with one wheel. “But nothing’s bad is gonna happen to you on my watch. Nothing permanent, anyway.”

“Thanks,” Norah wiped at her tears. “But what about when you can’t watch me? Don’t get me wrong, Alyssa, but you’re … well, getting on years.”

“I prefer the term… ” Alyssa started, but stopped when she saw Norah’s expression. “You’re right. I’m old. I’ve got an ointment for sore joints. Sometimes I fall asleep without meaning to. You’re right to be concerned.”

“What are we gonna do?” Norah asked.

“Well, for now, we’re going to go home, lock the doors, and get some sleep, and worry about it tomorrow,” Alyssa said. “How’s that sound?”

“Honestly, that sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to update than I hoped when I started, but I suppose that happens on a passion project.
> 
> This chapter is a little beiger prose than I really like, but I feel like breathing some fresh life into this is worth skipping a heavy revision. Also a lot more swearier? I guess maybe I felt compelled to throw in a few f-bombs to prove it was 'adult' like I'm a teenager writing my first edgy fic or something.
> 
> I'd tease something about the next chapter, but given the delay between posting that and this, that seems like a poor decision.


	4. Grimacia

Bree’s fingers clacked furiously on the keyboard, her blonde bangs swinging to and fro as she leaned over in her chair, trying her best to snatch a clutch victory for her team in the online game she was playing.

“Come on, come on,” Bree muttered, only a few clicks from rescuing her whole game. All she had to do was use Grimacia’s ability to possess the enemy team for a few precious seconds and it would screw up the enemy game plan for long enough to give her team the win.

Something strange happened, as Grimacia’s model within the game turned around and winked at Bree, playing what Bree assumed was an idle animation or a victory animation … but the game wasn’t over yet.

Grimacia did her thing, leaping into the other player and giving Bree full control. It was a bit of an overpowered ability, honestly – the ability to possess another player’s character and take control of them. There had been cries for her to be nerfed by the game developers, and the devs had responded in kind by setting the amount of time Grimacia’s possession lasted lower and lower, until it was only a few seconds long. But in a competitive game, a few seconds was all it took.

The sweet sound of victory chimes beeped out from Bree’s computer.

“Yes!” Bree threw her arms up in triumph. “Boom! Got ‘em! Man, Jason? Jason, can you come in here? I want to brag about my awesome gaming skills!”

Her computer remained on the victory screen for longer than normal. Bree watched Grimacia standing there, looking proud, with her skull-white clothes billowing around, showing Grimacia’s thighs.

“That’s weird.” Bree hit the space bar. “It should have moved back to the main menu by now...”

The game did not go back to the main menu. In fact, it remained on Grimacia’s victory animation. Grimacia did a cute little sweep with her legs before blowing a kiss at Bree.

“Oh, thank you, that’s very flattering,” Bree clicked the mouse button. “But if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to my game now.”

Bree shivered when she saw her hand. The skin on it was turning from her normal color to a dark brownish-red, resembling seafood. Or rather, resmbling Grimacia’s skin.

“What?” Bree asked. A feeling of intense pleasure ran through her body, tickling and making her moan.

She looked down at her chest, watching as her breasts unfolded and pushed out her shirt, growing in size, the dress changing from Bree’s red t-shirt to Grimacia’s white dress. Socks changed to high-heeled boots designed for strutting.

“Okay, okay, I’m here,” Jason said, entering the room. “What did you want me to brag about, Bree?”

Bree was not in her seat. The face that spun around from the chair to face him was not Bree, but Grimacia.

Jason blinked. Seeing a video game character come to life inside one’s own house was not something even the most hardcore gamers were treated to every day.

“Where’s Bree?” Jason asked.

“She’s right here,” Grimacia answered, gesturing to herself.

Jason paused for a moment, taking this in. Thankfully, recent experiences with real-life superheroes and supervillains had prepared him for an appropriate reaction.

“I should be scared right now, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes. Yes, you probably should.”

“I’m going to run away screaming now, if that’s cool with you?”

“Go right ahead. If I really wanted to stop you, I could, but I don’t think you can do anything to hurt me.”

“Thanks.”

Jason ran out the way he came, shouting incomprehensibly and waving his arms in a blind panic while Grimacia enjoyed herself.

She played with her cheeks, rubbing and pinching at her skin with a delighted moan.

“Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve felt what it’s like to be solid again ...”

* * *

Norah carried up a fresh delivery of various wines and spirits for Alyssa’s bar. Most days, she would have resented being not much more than a busboy ferrying goods around, but recent experiences had taught her the value of a peaceful day. Dealing with supervillains on a regular basis had a way of teaching a young woman perspective on these sorts of things.

Furious banging came on the front, startling Norah. She nearly dropped the crate of spirits, but she recovered and kept the crate from spilling the bottles and potentially breaking them and causing Alyssa to lose her bottles.

“All right, all right, I’m coming,” Norah said. More knocking.

“I said, I’m coming, gosh! Learn to have some patience, will ya?”

Norah opened the door and blushed when she recognized who was on the other side – Jason.

“Norah, please! You have to-”

Norah paniked and slammed the door on him. He probably didn’t mean any harm, but she didn’t know how to deal with seeing someone she recently had sex with – but not only had sex with, had sex with under the evil mind control influence of the woman who was quickly becoming her arch-nemesis.

Jason continued to knock on the door and Norah sighed. Why was it so hard for guys to take no for an answer? Didn’t he have a girlfriend anyway?

Norah braced herself and opened the door again. “Look, Jason, listen, I’m not interested in screwing you again. The only reason I did the first time-”

“No – what? No, Norah, no! I have a girlfriend! You know this!”

“Good!” Norah said.

Some awkward silence followed.

“Listen, Norah, I need your help,” Jason said. “I think my girlfriend’s been possessed by a character from a video game, and I heard you and Alyssa talking and it sounded like you deal with that crazy Countess lady before, so it seems like this might be your area of expertise.”

“Contessa, but I see your point,” Norah said. Two weeks ago, she would have skeptical of hearing the idea that someone been possessed by a character from a video game, but after getting brainwashed by breast milk on three separate occasions from two different women, this just seemed like Tuesday.

“Okay, let me think … what do we need to do here? What would Alyssa do? I don’t know, she’s pretty old, she might not play video games … I know. What’s the character?”

“What?”

“What character is possessing Bree? What video game is she free?”

“Grimacia.”

Norah could see he was distraught and brought him inside and set him down on a chair so he could think.

“Grimacia, she’s a character inside this online shooter game Bree and I play. She has this ability in the game to possess other people’s characters, so you can, like, possess them and mess them up and whatever, it’s really cool, actually.”

“Except when it’s happening to your girlfriend,” Norah commented.

“Yeah,” Jason sighed. “I don’t understand how it happened. I mean, I knew the game had a good budget, but I didn’t think the characters could just.. come to life like that. As far as I can tell, Grimacia came through the screen and used her powers on Bree, and ...” He threw his hands in the air. “You know the rest.”

“Can you show me what this Grimacia looks like?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jason pulled out his phone and quickly pulled up a photograph.

The first thing Norah noticed was that Grimacia was fairly pretty. Exotic dark red skin, almost like a demon, but with a pure white dress with an opening revealing one leg, like a wedding dress of a classy lady with a slight bit of a sensual side. Her outfit was accessorized with imagery of skull and bones, with a skull-shaped shoulder-pad on her right, and stylized hair clips set up like a rib cage on her hair.

“So this is her, huh?” Norah took the phone to get a better look.

“Yeah, it’s her wiki page. Should tell you everything you need to know.”

Norah skimmed the wiki page. It didn’t tell her much that Jason hadn’t already told her. Fondness for skull imagery, the ability to possess people, some minor backstory about what other characters in the game she got along with and didn’t get along with, not that the story mattered in an online co-op shooter, some background on her development history based on interviews with the developers …

“Okay, I think we’ve learned all we can here,” Norah gave Jason back his phone. “The only thing left to do is take the fight to the enemy and study her.” She went and fetched some clothes to change into before going out.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jason asked.

“No. In fact, I’m sure it’s a terrible one. But unless you have a better one ...”

“Point made. Let’s go.”

* * *

Out by a small park fenced off by a iron bar fence, people walked about their day. None of them paid much attention to Grimacia except for a quick glance to get a fill of her outlandish outfit, but they assumed she was some kind of cosplayer on her way to a convention, or a Halloween enthusiast, or something. But the point was, whatever she was, she wasn’t bothering them – outside of a few lecherous looks back towards them.

“Mm, so many bodies,” Grimacia muttered to herself. “So many different people I could be. Over there. I could be a handsome bachelor. Or over there, look! I could be someone’s sweet grandmother. Or perhaps that young bacherlorette, just waiting for the right man to come into her life! Mm, and I could help her find them…”

“Or, and hear me out on this, you could not be anybody and just be yourself and let Bree go?”

“Now who’s suggesting that?” Grimacia snapped with an acidic quality seeping into her voice. She saw Norah and Jason standing before her on the sidewalk.

Grimacia stroked her chin contemplatively. “You two are cute. It’s a shame I can’t possesses more than one person at a time...”

“Shame, or necessary balancing factor for game design?” Jason suggested. Norah glared at him. Now didn’t seem the best time to discuss game design.

Grimacia reacted with anger, though, so perhaps it wasn’t the worst choice if they wanted to taunt her.

“Don’t mention that awful game,” Grimacia said. “I hated every moment of the time I had to spend inside that dull game world. Running around boulders, corners, jumping through hoops and off ledges, possessing people left and right. … Never able to feel, and take hold of a body for long … and they keep cutting my time down to less, and less, until I barely feel like I’m merging with anyone at all ...” she crossed her arms and shivered as through struck by an extreme blast of cold. “It’s awful, not being able to feel a body. And for what? So a bunch of bums at their computers can throw imaginary balls through imaginary nets!”

“I understand how you feel, but maybe, if you work with us, we can come up with a better solution for you than … this,” Norah waved her hand. “Possessing people who have their own lives.”

Grimacia scoffed. “Yeah, right. And have you throw me back into that game while you two debate what to do about my situation? No. I’m never going back into that prison, and I’m not going to let you throw me in there.”

“What you want sounds reasonable,” Norah said. “Let us try to help you. I understand you’re frustrated, but you’re possessing someone who has their own life, their own freedom to worry about, and you’re taking that away from them.”

Grimacia fiddled uncomfortably with her fingers. She rolled her knuckles together and seemed to actually be concerned.

“I can tell you’re not a bad person, Grimacia,” Norah said, keeping her hands raised in non-aggression. She started moving closer.

“No!” Grimacia flinched away like a cat sprayed with water. “I won’t let you put me back in there!”

Her body faded into a fiery flicker, a red-orange aura that sailed through the air as smoothly as a swan through air.

Bree’s body returned to normal, and Jason went over to comfort her. But while they reunited, Norah followed the trail of Grimacia’s aura flew over into an old woman and took her over, changing her body to Grimacia’s. Some of the woman’s inherent chararcistiers held over to the new form, having Grimacia’s body become shorter and thicker.

“Wait, don’t! Stop that!” Norah chased after her, but Grimacia separated from her host again, jumping off the old woman and throwing herself into another nearby body, this one a young man.

“Ooh, I feel so … arrogant and condescending,” Grimacia said. “Like that I think know better than a woman does on any given subject even if she’s an expert in her field ...”

“Hold up!” Norah said.

Grimacia further eluded and frustrated Norah’s chase but hopping from person to person, flinging herself further away by jumping from new body to new body.

Norah gave up. It was clear to anybody with two eyes she was going to succeed in this chase. They were too many people for Grimacia to chain her jumps together with, and before long she disappeared from view, leaving the area.

“Is she gone?” Bree asked.

“No,” Norah said. “She’s not gone, she’s just … found somewhere else to be. We need to be ready for her. We have to catch her somehow.” Norah paced back and forth.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jason asked, placing his hands around Bree’s shoulders.

Bree shrugged. “It definitely felt weird, having another person inside me. Or was I inside her?”

“You seem to be taking it pretty well,” Norah added, then went back to her pacing. “There’s got to be something we’re missing. Some kind of weakness … Jason, can I see your phone? I want to look at that wiki page again.”

“Sure.”

Norah held the phone way up close to face, scrutinizing the text like an ancient scroll that required a degree in linguistics to decipher.

“There’s got to be something we’re missing,” Norah said. She read every paragraph carefully, although the wiki clearly wasn’t run by professionals. She kept bumping into run-on sentences, opinions written as though they were fact, and sentences without proper subject-verb agreement.

But as she ran through the muck of online words and reached the trivia section, she finally found a sentence that gave her some inkling of a plan.

“Listen to this,” Norah said. “’Grimacia was named and modeled after Terry’s late wife, who passed away while he was working on the game’ … do you know what this means?”

Jason and Bree looked to each other for answers.

“That Terry was a loving husband?”

“That tragedy comes for us all in the end?”

“No! Well, yes, but more importantly – it means we can make a plan. Something to fight back with.”

“How?” Jason asked. “No, really, how? How does this information help you deal with a runamuck video game character at all?”

“Simple,” Norah said. “If you need someone to put a patch in the game, what do you do? You get the developers.”

Jason and Bree were as confused as ever, while Norah gave Jason his phone back and started dialing a number on her own phone.

* * *

“This is ridiculous,” Bree said. “There is no way this will work.”

They were outside a warehouse that was closed for the night. Norah had found a way to jimmy the lock. There might have been cameras for security showing her breaking and entering, but she was sure the staff wouldn’t mind once what they saw what she was there for.

On the outside wall Bree and Jason had, at Norah’s direction, put up a sign with “GRIMACIA – HERE” in big blue letters. Jason was sure the villain would see it as a trap, but they didn’t really have a phone number to contact with, so this would have to do.

“It’ll work,” Norah said. “But you two are done here, so you go home now, all right? Be safe.”

“What about you?” Jason asked.

“If you don’t hear from me tomorrow morning, assume the worst. But for right now, get out of here.” Norah emphasized this with a shove on both their shoulders. “For this to work, it has to be just me and here.”

Jason and Bree looked at each other uncertainly, like they might argue to stay. But they sensibly decided not to, and left.

Norah took a deep breath and went inside the warehouse. She found an empty rest bench and sat down on it, waiting for her guest.

Grimacia didn’t keep her waiting long. It was a few scant minutes before the red-orange cloud of dust slipped under the door and entered. It buzzed and hovered before Norah like a swarm cloud of locusts, giving its victim one last chance to plea for mercy and escape before it set about devouring crops.

“Well, here I am,” Norah offered, standing up and holding her arms out to receive Grimacia. “Just me. So come on. Take me.”

Grimacia’s cloud looked around to see if anyone else was there. Seeing there wasn’t, it rushed towards Norah and enveloped, taking her over with an enthusiasm like Grimacia had been waiting to do it her whole life.

“Oh, yes!” Grimacia moaned as she felt her essence grip around Norah’s ribs. Norah was nowhere to be seen, only Grimacia standing in the warehouse’s dim light.

“Thank you for your generous contribution,” Grimacia said, admiring her slender fingers. “I’ll be sure to put your body to good use, ha! I’m gonna eat so many tubs of ice cream!” She patted her hips. “But I’d hate to lose my figure … maybe just one tub. But who cares? I’m free! Free to do what I want! Although, there was something appealing about getting in to different bodies. Being different people. Maybe I’ll put you somewhere you can’t escape and then go body-surfing again for old times’ sake! Honestly, I can’t believe you would offer yourself to me so willingly.”

“Grimacia?”

Grimacia whipped around and gasped at who she saw standing in the doorway.

Terry.

Her husband.

“Is it … is it really you?” Terry asked.

Grimacia turned away, hiding her face. “Don’t … don’t look at me.”

“Why not?” Terry asked, stepping forward. “You are my wife, aren’t you? … Aren’t you? I can’t say I entirely understand all this. All I got was a call from a young woman saying my creation had sprung to life and I had to come over.”

“Of course,” Grimacia grumbled. “Clever girl.”

“I asked you a question,” Terry said, insistent. “Are you my late wife?”

Grimacia sighed heavily.

“Yes. Yes, I am. Or I was. When you … put me in the game, when you … placed a tribute to me in there, it called my spirit somehow. I don’t understand the specifics myself. But there I was. In your game. Being your character that you designed. For me.”

Terry looked at the floor, not sure what to say.

“Honey ...”

“Don’t,” Grimacia muttered, tears falling down her cheeks, “don’t look at me. I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“How do you want me to see you?”

“I don’t know! Just … not like this.” Grimacia wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. “Not having to … cling on to the body of a young woman just to breathe. I mean, look at her, Terry. She’s barely out of college, and I’m ready to overwrite her life with mine even though she’s barely gotten hers started! She’s so young.”

Grimacia couldn’t keep from breaking into tears. Terry, a loving husband, walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“So, what are you going to do?”

“I … I don’t know!”

“Honey, if you let me … let us, maybe I can help. We can help.”

Grimacia took a deep breath, giving a thousand yard stare in the distance. Terry moved to embrace with a hug.

“No!” Grimacia slipped away from him. “I don’t need … I mean, I’m beyond your help. Beyond help from any of you!”

“How can you say that if you don’t let us try?”

Grimacia swallowed hard, literally choking back tears.

“Trust me, Terry, it’s … it’s for the best, really. I know. I just … know. Don’t … don’t come looking for me again. I’m sorry. It was … good to see you again.”

“Yeah.” Terry wiped a tear of his own with his sleeve. “Good to see you too.”

Grimacia closed her eyes and raised her hands up to the sky. Piece by piece, the layers of her peeled off Norah, falling off and transforming into dust, returning Norah’s body to possession of its owner.

Norah and Terry both watched as the red dust rose up into the air. It lingered for a moment, gazing fondly at Terry one last time, before making its escape by slipping under a window left slightly cracked.

Norah watched her go. It would appear she had defeated the villain of the day. And she’d done it all by herself, with no need for help or guidance from Alyssa. But still Norah got the sense that somehow, she had failed today.

“So … what now?” Terry asked.

“Now?” Norah asked back, wondering that question as much as Terry. “Now, I guess … we go back home. Thank you for your help today, you were … instrumental.”

“No problem.”

Norah walked to the exit. She noticed Terry wasn’t following her and looked back to check on him. He stayed standing where he was, gazing out the window, hoping for Grimacia to come back. For his wife to come back.

“Terry?” Norah said gently. “We … really should go. It’s late, and the warehouse owners could be coming to check on things any second.”

“Yeah,” Terry nodded, sniffed, and wiped his face with his sleeve. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Take your time,” Norah said sadly, sparing him one last glance before leaving him all alone.

* * *

Norah laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was the morning after, and she still hadn’t called Jason or Bree to let them she was okay.

Alyssa came into the room, unannounced, but it was okay because she’d brought a tray with pancakes and freshly cooked eggs with her. Also, it was her building that she was just letting Norah live in, so she had every right to barge in if she wanted.

“Hey,” Norah greeted.

“Hey,” Alyssa sat the tray down on Norah’s lap, and Norah crawled up to a sitting position so she could enjoy the food.

“I hear you had a busy night last night,” Alyssa said, crossing her arms as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah,” Norah admitted. “Took on my first villain by myself. My first solo mission. I would have gotten you, but there wasn’t time.”

“Your first solo mission as a budding superhero! I’m so proud.”

“Yeah,” Norah lost her appetite and put the tray down on her night stand. She got up and walked to the window. “Only … I’m not so sure she was a villain … or that I’m a hero.” She looked down at her wrist, seeing all the guilt and failure written in the lines of her palm.

Why couldn’t Norah help her? Did she even want to be helped?

“What’s this?” Norah asked, noticing a slip of paper stuffed under her window sill. She retrieved it, unfolding to reveal it was an ominous note.

_You haven’t seen the last of me,_

_\- G._

Norah sighed. Why did she even bother feeling guilty? What a waste of time. She tossed the note over her shoulder onto her bed and went to go back to her pancakes.

“Hmm, that’s interesting,” Alyssa said.

“What?” Norah asked through a mouthful of pancake.

“This note.” Alyssa held the note up, unfurling it to reveal more was written on the back. “It says, ‘thank you for letting me see my husband … one last time’.”

Norah laughed, to Alyssa's confusion.

Perhaps it hadn’t all been a total waste of time after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimacia was alluded to in the past chapter. Behold, foreshadowing!
> 
> Grimacia, as is probably obvious, is inspired by Overwatch. I came up with her partly out of a feeling that this universe needed a darker, grimmer villain for contrast and pathos. Contessa's kind of an exuberant menace, but she's also kind of predictable in the exact kind of havoc she'll cause, since her motivations tend to be more about fun and pleasure. Not so with Grimacia.
> 
> Remember to comment! Kudos are nice, but I like having conversations around my work.

**Author's Note:**

> The new series involving the Contessa is here!
> 
> I've always kind of regretted putting Contessa into a fanfiction, as it makes so that I can't really put her into Amazon Kindle original erotic e-books for profit. It's legally dicey. Trying to make money as a writer - the eternal curse.
> 
> Buuut, it finally dawned me on there's nothing stopping me from writing original erotic stories featuring Contessa ... FOR FREE. And that's how this series was born! I hope you'll join me, as I have a lot of fun, fancy ideas for stories I want to try!


End file.
